mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Regentage
Regentage (Engl.: Oh, my brother) ist die elfte Folge der Fernsehserie "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3" die auf dem Spiel "Super Mario Bros 3" basiert. thumb Handlung Die Folge beginnt in Toad Town, wo es schon seit Wochen regnet und gewittert. Mario, Luigi, Peach und Toad sind in einem Toad-Haus vor dem Regen geschützt und versuchen, sich zu beschäftigen. Peach und Toad schauen sich die Blitze an, Mario hört auf einem Grammophon Musik und stört damit Luigi, der viel lieber lesen möchte. Das eskaliert so weit, dass Luigi die Schallplatte nimmt und kurzerhand ins Feuer wirft. Mario schreit ihn daraufhin an, dass das seine Lieblingsplatte gewesen ist, woraufhin Luigi zurückschreit, dass er versuche, sein Lieblingsbuch zu lesen. Dann tut Luigi etwas, das Mario gar nicht leiden kann: Er zieht Mario seine Mütze ins Gesicht, lässt Marios Hosenträger zurückschnellen und zieht an seinem Schnurrbart, der daraufhin eine seltsame Form bekommt. Mario schüttelt sich und sagt Luigi, dass er genau weiß, wie sehr er es hasst, wenn Luigi das tut. Peach und Toad versuchen noch, den Streit zu schlichten, können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Mario und Luigi anfangen, sich zu prügeln. Mario brüllt Luigi an, dass er lieber gar keinen Bruder hätte, woraufhin Luigi zurückbrüllt, dass Mario nun "entbrudert" sei und das Haus verlässt. Peach und Toad versuchen, ihn zurückzuhalten, aber er hört nicht auf sie. Mario geht ihm nun doch hinterher, um ihn zurückzuholen. Inzwischen sieht man den Grund, warum es im Pilzkönigreich nicht mehr aufhört zu regnen: Cookie van Koopa (Ludwig) hat seine neueste Erfindung in Gang gesetzt: Die Power-Dusche (Engl. Power-Shower), die das Pilzkönigreich beregnet und so alle Münzen aus den unterirdischen Röhren in das Untergrundversteck der Koopas spült. Stolz führt er seinem Vater die Erfindung vor, welcher sich wirklich beeindruckt zeigt, allerdings werden beide von einem Wasserstrahl aus einem gebrochenen Rohr weggespült. Bowser verlangt von Cookie, dass er das sofort wieder in Ordnung bringen soll, welcher daraufhin einwendet, dass er zwar Erfinder, aber kein Klempner sei. Sie beschließen, einen von den Mario Bros. zu "koopnappen"... Mario ist nun bei Luigi angekommen, dieser zeigt sich aber wenig erfreut und zieht erneut Marios Mütze in dessen Gesicht, lässt die Hosenträger zurückschnellen und zieht an dem Schnurrbart seines Bruders, der sich daraufhin wieder verformt (aber anders als beim ersten Mal). Das bringt Mario fast zur Weißglut und beide beginnen wieder, sich zu streiten. Cookie hat nun die Mario Bros ins Visier genommen und fragt seinen Vater, welchen der beiden sie nun "koopnappen" sollen. Die Wahl fällt auf Mario, nach dem Coookie mit seiner "Neuesten und gemeinsten Klempner-Fang-Maschine" (eigentlich ist es nur eine ganz normale Angelrute) angelt. Während Mario und Luigi sich noch wundern, wo die Angelschnur herkommt, die Mario so plötzlich getroffen hat, zieht Cookie die Angel ein und Mario fliegt durch die Luft, direkt auf eine Röhre zu. Im Geheimversteck der Koopas wird Mario sofort von zwei Hammerbrüdern bewacht. Mario weigert er sich natürlich, den Koopas zu helfen, Cookie hat allerdings vorgesorgt und eine weitere Erfindung von sich geholt: Einen Gehirn-Generator, der Mario dazu bringen soll, alles zu tun, was die Koopas von ihm verlangen. Die Erfindung funktioniert tatsächlich und nachdem Cookie seinem Vater vorgeführt hat, dass Mario wirklich unter ihrer Kontrolle steht befehlen sie ihm, das undichte Rohr zu reparieren. Luigi, noch in der Oberwelt, sieht ein, dass er Mario helfen muss und sieht sich in den Röhren um. Dabei wird er sofort von einem Cheep-Cheep angegriffen und er geht nach Hause und holt sich seinen Frosch-Anzug. Während Luigi im Froschanzug durch die Unterwasserwelt schwimmt wird der Song "Brotherly Love" im Hintergrund abgespielt. Erneut im Geheimversteck der Koopas hat Mario die Rohre inzwischen vollständig repariert, doch dann kommt Luigi durch eines der Rohre in das Geheimversteck und stellt die Koopas zur Rede, diese hetzen jedoch Mario auf ihn, welcher versucht, Luigi mit seiner Rohrzange zu schlagen. Luigi versucht, Mario dazu zu bringen, dass er sich wieder an ihn erinnert und erzählt einige Geschichten von früher, das zeigt jedoch keine Wirkung. Dann kommt Luigi jedoch die rettende Idee: Er zieht den Helm in Marios Gesicht, lässt die Hosenträger seines Bruders zurückschnellen und zieht an dessen Schnurrbart. Dadurch wird der Gehirn-Generator überladen und von Marios Kopf katapultiert (Er landet genau auf Cookies Kopf). Mario und Luigi sind froh, dass Mario wieder der Alte ist und vertragen sich wieder. Cookie, der mittlerweile unter dem Einfluss seiner eigenen Erfindung steht, wird von Mario beauftragt, seinen Vater zu verprügeln, woraufhin er Bowser durch das Geheimversteck jagt. Mario und Luigi werden von der Prinzessin gelobt, da die Power-Dusche dank ihrer Hilfe abgebaut und die Münzen wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zurückgebracht werden. Luigi verkündet daraufhin, dass er und Mario sich vorgenommen haben, nie wieder zu streiten, jedoch geht dieser Vorsatz direkt den Bach runter, da jeder der Mario Bros an ihrem letzten Streit schuld sein will. Luigi zieht nun zum vierten Mal in dieser Episode Mario die Mütze ins Gesicht, lässt seine Hosenträger zurückschnellen und zieht an seinem Schnurrbart. Die Episode wird von Mario mit der Aussage: "Das ist doch immer dasselbe mit Brüder: Mit ihnen lässt es sich nicht leben und ohne sie auch nicht." beendet. Zitate * Luigi: *genervt* Mario, könntest du endlich mal eine Stunde lang keinen Lärm machen, ich versuche zu lesen. Mario: Hör auf mich anzubrüllen, ich versuche Musik zu hören! Diese Scheibe ist heiß! *tanzt durchs Zimmer* Luigi: *nimmt die Platte und wirft sie ins Feuer* Jetzt ist es ne megaaheiße Scheibe! * Cookie: Ich habe die Mario Brothers im Koopaskop, Koopa Paps. Welchen von den beiden sollen wie jetzt koopnappen, Koopa Paps? Sollen wir eine Münze werfen? Bowser: Wir werden es nicht dem Zufall überlassen, sondern höchstwissenschaftlich auswählen! *geht zu einer Wand, an der mit Dartpfeilen bespickte Fotos von Mario und Luigi hängen* Eni meni mani mo, ich koop dich aus. Mario. * Mario: *sitzt gefesselt auf dem Boden des Verstecks* Dichtet doch eure baroden Rohre selbst ab, ihr Koopa-Pack, ich helf euch nicht! Bowser: Ahaa! Wollen wir wetten, dass du uns hilfst, Mario? Cookie: Wenn ich dir dieses Teil hier aufsetze wirst du alles machen was ich von dir verlange, das ist meine allerneueste Erfindung, ein Gehirn-Generator! *setzt Mario den Helm auf* Mario: Ich will dir ja den Spaß nicht verderben Cookie, aber es bedarf mehr als dieses dünnen Partyhutes um... *Mario wird von dem Gehirn-Generator beeinflusst und durchbricht seine Fesseln* Ich steh zu deinen Diensten, Koopa. Befiehl, ich folge dir! Cookie: Wahnsinn, bin ich genial. Mario ist jetzt in meiner Gewalt! Bowser: Hör mit der Selbstbeleiheucherung auf, Cookie! Starte den ultimativen Test! Cookie: *hat von irgendwoher auf einmal einen Teller mit Spaghetti* Mario, hier habe ich eine Schüssel voller dampfender Spaghetti mit besonders köstlicher Knoblauchsahnesoße. Willst du mal? Mario: Das ist meine Leib- und Magenspeise. *sabbert* Cookie: Unsinn Mario, du hasst Spaghetti. Mario: Ach stimmt, ich hasse Spaghetti, pfui! Bowser: Koopatastisch, sorge jetzt dafür, dass er die Rohre abdichtet bevor wir hier unten baden gehen. *merkt, dass er im Wasser steht* Ich hasse es wenn meine pitsche-patsche Füßchen nass werden. * *Luigi schwimmt durch die Unterwasserwelt und wird von Nanny Blooper verfolgt, kann sie und ihre Kinder aber einsperren* Luigi: So diese schwimmenden Plagegeister wäre ich fürs erste los. Was mach ich jetzt? Ah ja, ich wollte Mario retten! * Mario: Ah Cookie, du verprügelst jetzt deinen Koopa Paps! Cookie: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mario. Ich werde Koopa Paps eine Abreibung verabreichen. *geht weg* Bowser: Cookie, kennst du mich denn nicht mehr? Ich bin dein guter alter Paps! *wird von Cookie angegriffen und umhergejagt* Cookie: Zerschmettern, vernichten, zerquetschen, verprügeln, zerschmettern, vernichten, zerquetschen, verprügeln, zerschmettern, vernichten, zerquetschen... Luigi: Na sowas. Gut gemacht Bruderherz. Mario: Oh danke, gleichfalls, Bruderherz. Trivia * Luigi erzählt, dass er und Mario früher Rohre verstopft haben, obwohl es eigentlich die Aufgabe eines Klempners ist, sie zu reinigen. * Theoretisch gesehen ist Bowsers Angst vor Cookie unbegründet, da er viel größer und stärker als sein Sohn ist. * In dieser Episode werden drei, vielleicht sogar vier Erfindungen von Cookie vorgestellt: Die Power-Dusche, die "Klempner-Fang-Maschine", der Gehirn-Generator und das Koopaskop (bei letzterem ist es nicht vollkommen klar, es steht aber nahe, dass Cookie auch das Koopaskop erfunden hat) Damit ist es die Episode mit den meisten Erfindungen von Cookie. Kategorie:Episode aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Keine Infobox